The use of steering wheel anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. However, many of the prior art steering wheel anti-theft devices are easily defeated, clumsy in operation, or easy to remove by cutting the steering wheel.
Clearly, what is needed is a heavy duty steering wheel securing device that is adjustable for use with different types of vehicles, that is of sturdy manufacture, and that is highly resistant to improper removal by thieves or other unauthorized vehicle users.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to an anti-theft device for a vehicle. The anti-theft device is adapted to detachably engage a steering wheel rotatably mounted on a steering column. The steering wheel has a rim defining an outer perimeter of the steering wheel. The anti-theft device includes an elongated member having a first end and a longitudinal surface. The elongated member is adapted to be located proximate to the steering column. The first end extends generally radially outwardly away from the steering column past the outer perimeter of the steering wheel. At least one wheel engaging member is disposed on an elongated member and is adapted to engage the steering wheel and prevent rotation of the steering wheel relative to the elongated member. At least one column engaging member has a generally transverse part and at least one connecting part. The at least one column engaging member is adapted to detachably engage the elongated member to, in combination with the elongated member, substantially surround the steering column in an installed configuration in which the wheel engaging member is engaged with the steering wheel. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration with a portion of the longitudinal surface of the elongated member in facing opposition with a portion of the transverse part of the at least one column engaging member.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to an anti-theft device for a vehicle. The anti-theft device is adapted to detachably engage a steering wheel rotatably mounted on a steering column. The steering wheel has a rim defining an outer perimeter of the steering wheel. The anti-theft device includes an elongated member having first and second ends and a longitudinal surface. The elongated member is adapted to be located proximate to the steering column. The first end extends generally radially outwardly away from the steering column past the outer perimeter of the steering wheel. The second end extends outwardly past the outer perimeter of the steering wheel. At least one wheel engaging member is disposed on the elongated member and is adapted to engage the steering wheel and prevent rotation of the steering wheel relative to the elongated member. At least one column engaging member has a generally transverse part and at least one connecting part. The at least one column engaging member is adapted to detachably engage the elongated member to, in combination with the elongated member, substantially surround the steering column in an installed configuration in which the wheel engaging member is engaged with the steering wheel. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration with a portion of the longitudinal surface of the elongated member in facing opposition with a portion of the transverse part of the at least one column engaging member.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to an anti-theft device for a vehicle. The anti-theft device is adapted to detachably engage a steering wheel rotatably mounted on a steering column. The steering wheel has a rim defining an outer perimeter of the steering wheel. The anti-theft device includes an elongated member having a first end and a longitudinal surface. The elongated member is adapted to be located proximate to the steering column. The first end extends generally radially outwardly away from the steering column past the outer perimeter of the steering wheel. At least one wheel engaging member is disposed on the elongated member and is adapted to engage the steering wheel and prevent rotation of the steering wheel relative to the elongated member. At least one rim engaging member is detachably engageable with the at least one wheel engaging member and the rim of the steering wheel in an installed configuration in which the wheel engaging member is engaged with the steering wheel. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration with a portion of the longitudinal surface of the elongated member being in facing opposition with at least a portion of the rim engaged by the at least one rim engaging member.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to an anti-theft device for a vehicle. The anti-theft device is adapted to detachably engage a steering wheel rotatably mounted on a steering column. The steering wheel has a front side, facing generally away from the steering column, and a rear side, facing generally toward the steering column. The steering wheel has at least one spoke supporting a rim defining an outer perimeter of the steering wheel. The anti-theft device includes an elongated member having a first end and a longitudinal surface. The elongated member is adapted to be located proximate to the steering column. The first end extends generally radially outwardly away from the steering column past the outer perimeter of the steering wheel. At least one wheel engaging member is disposed on the elongated member and is adapted to engage the steering wheel and prevent rotation of the steering wheel relative to the elongated member. A portion of the at least one wheel engaging member is disposed along the front side of the steering wheel. At least one spoke engaging member is detachably engagable with the at least one wheel engaging member and the at least one spoke in an installed configuration in which the wheel engaging member is engaged with the steering wheel. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration wherein the longitudinal surface of the elongated member is in opposed facing engagement with a portion of the rim attached to the at least one spoke that is engaged with the at least one spoke engaging member.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to an anti-theft device for a vehicle. The anti-theft device is adapted to detachably engage a steering wheel rotatably mounted on a steering column. The steering wheel has a rim defining an outer perimeter of the steering wheel. The anti-theft device includes an elongated member comprising a first part in sliding engagement with a second part and having a first end. The elongated member is adapted to be located proximate to the steering column. The first end extends generally radially outwardly away from the steering column past the outer perimeter of the steering wheel. At least one wheel engaging member is disposed on the elongated member and is adapted to engage the steering wheel and prevent rotation of the steering wheel relative to the elongated member. A first jaw is disposed on the first part-of the elongated member and is adapted to abut a portion of the steering column. A second jaw is disposed on the second part of the elongated member and is adapted to abut a portion of the steering column and to, in combination with the first jaw, clamp the: steering column therebetween in an installed configuration in which the wheel engaging member is engaged with the steering wheel. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to an anti-theft device for a vehicle. The anti-theft device is adapted to detachably engage a steering wheel rotatably mounted on a steering column. The steering wheel has a rim defining an outer perimeter of the steering wheel. The anti-theft device includes an elongated member having a outer member slidable relative to an inner member. The outer member has a longitudinal surface and the inner member has a first end. The elongated member is adapted to be located proximate to the steering column. The first end is extendable generally radially outwardly away from the steering column past the outer perimeter of the steering wheel. At least one wheel engaging member is disposed on the elongated member and is adapted to engage the steering wheel and prevent rotation of the steering wheel relative to the elongated member. At least one column engaging member has a generally transverse part and at least one connecting part. The at least one column engaging member is adapted to detachably engage the elongated member to, in combination with the elongated member, substantially surround the steering column in an installed configuration in which the wheel engaging member is engaged with the steering wheel. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration with a portion of the longitudinal surface of the elongated member in facing opposition with a portion of the transverse part of the at least one column engaging member.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a combination anti-theft device and steering wheel rotatably mounted on a steering column. The anti-theft device is detachably engagable with the steering wheel. The steering wheel has a rim defining an outer perimeter of the steering wheel. The anti-theft device includes the steering wheel mounted on the steering column. An elongated member has a first end and a longitudinal surface. The elongated member is located proximate to the steering column. The first end extends generally radially outwardly from the steering column past the outer perimeter of the steering wheel. At least one wheel engaging member is disposed on the elongated member and is engaged with the steering wheel to prevent rotation of the steering wheel relative to the elongated member. At least one column engaging member has a generally transverse part and at least one connecting part. The at least one column engaging member is detachably engaged with the elongated member to, in combination with the elongated member, substantially surround the steering wheel in an installed configuration in which the wheel engaging member is engaged with the steering wheel. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration with a portion of the longitudinal surface of the elongated member in generally facing opposition with at least a portion of the rim engaged by the at least one rim engaging member.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a combination anti-theft device and steering wheel rotatably mounted on a steering column. The anti-theft device is detachably engagable with the steering wheel. The steering wheel has a rim defining an outer perimeter of the steering wheel. The anti-theft device includes the steering wheel mounted on the steering column. An elongated member has first and second ends and a longitudinal surface. The elongated member is located proximate to the steering column. The first end extends generally radially outwardly away from the steering column past the outer perimeter of the steering wheel. The second end extends outwardly past the outer perimeter of the steering wheel. At least one wheel engaging member is disposed on the elongated member and is engageable with the steering wheel to prevent rotation of the steering wheel relative to the elongated member. At least one column engaging member has a generally transverse part and at least one connecting part. The at least one column engaging member, in combination with the elongated member, is adapted to substantially surround the steering column in an installed configuration in which the wheel engaging member is engaged with the steering wheel. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration with a portion of the longitudinal surface of the elongated member in generally facing opposition with the steering column.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a combination anti-theft device and steering wheel rotatably mounted on a steering column. The anti-theft device is adapted to detachably engage the steering wheel. The steering wheel has a rim defining an outer perimeter of the steering wheel. The anti-theft device includes the steering wheel mounted on the steering column. An elongated member has a first end and a longitudinal surface. The elongated member is located proximate to the steering column. The first end extends generally radially outwardly away from the steering column past the outer perimeter of the steering wheel. At least one wheel engaging member is disposed on the elongated member and is engageable with the steering wheel to prevent rotation of the steering wheel relative to the elongated member. At least one rim engaging member is detachably engaged with the at least one wheel engaging member and the rim of the steering wheel in an installed configuration in which the wheel engaging member is engaged with the steering wheel. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration with a portion of the longitudinal surface of the elongated member being in generally facing opposition with the steering column.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a combination anti-theft device and steering wheel mounted on a steering column. The anti-theft device is detachably engagable with the steering wheel. The steering wheel has a front side, facing generally away from the steering column, and a rear side, facing generally toward the steering column. The steering wheel has at least one spoke supporting a rim defining an outer perimeter of the steering wheel. The anti-theft device includes an elongated member having a first end and a longitudinal surface. The elongated member is located proximate to the steering column. The first end extends generally radially outwardly away from the steering column past the outer perimeter of the steering wheel. At least one wheel engaging member is disposed on the elongated member and is adapted to engage the steering wheel and prevent rotation of the steering wheel relative to the elongated member. A portion of the wheel engaging member is disposed along the front side of the steering wheel. At least one spoke engaging member is detachably engaged with the at least one wheel engaging member and the at least one spoke in an installed configuration in which the wheel engaging member is engaged with the steering wheel. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration wherein the longitudinal surface of the elongated member is in general facing opposition with a portion of the rim attached to the at least one spoke that is engaged with the at least one spoke engaging member.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a combination anti-theft device and steering wheel mounted on a steering column. The anti-theft device is detachably engagable with the steering wheel. The steering wheel has a rim defining an outer perimeter of the steering wheel. The anti-theft device includes an elongated member including a first part in sliding engagement with a second part and having a first end. The elongated member is located, proximate to the steering column. The first end extends generally radially outwardly away from the steering column past the outer perimeter of the steering wheel. At least one wheel engaging member is disposed on the elongated member and is engageable with the steering wheel to prevent rotation of the steering wheel relative to the elongated member. A first jaw is disposed on the first part of the elongated member and is adapted to abut a portion of the steering column. A second jaw is disposed on the second part of the elongated member and is adapted to abut a portion of the steering column and to, in combination with the first jaw, clamp the steering column therebetween in an installed configuration in which the wheel engaging member is engaged with the steering wheel. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a combination anti-theft device and steering wheel rotatably mounted on a steering column. The anti-theft device is adapted to detachably engage the steering wheel. The steering wheel has a rim defining an outer perimeter of the steering wheel. The anti-theft device includes an elongated member having an outer member slidable relative to an inner member. The outer member has a longitudinal surface and the inner member has a first end. The elongated member is located proximate to the steering column. The first end is extendable generally radially outwardly away from the steering column past the outer perimeter of the steering wheel. At least one wheel engaging member is disposed on the elongated member and is engageable with the steering wheel to prevent rotation of the steering wheel relative to the elongated member. At least one column engaging member has a generally transverse part and at least one connecting part. The at least one column engaging member is detachably engagable with the elongated member to, in combination with the elongated member, substantially surround the steering column in an installed configuration in which the wheel engaging member is engaged with the steering wheel. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration with a portion of the longitudinal surface of the elongated member in general facing opposition with the steering column.